


Pre-Finals Entertainment

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles from a <a href="http://caiusmajor.livejournal.com/138624.html">comment party</a> on my LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Motormaster/Breakdown: Violence

Motormaster could have ordered him to lower his force field. Breakdown would have obeyed.

But instead he threw Breakdown against the wall and slammed against him, force field pressing against force field, painful feedback ripping through Breakdown's systems until he screamed and the field died and he was naked against his leader's force. Motormaster sneered in pleasure, strength and energy digging into bare plating, making Breakdown lose all control of his engine, forget not to let it hurt his team, forget everything in the pain and the helplessness.

When the engine started breaking minor systems, Motormaster just dug in harder, making it hurt Breakdown more than it did him, shoving him against the wall and forcing his own engine rhythm onto his until Breakdown's engine gave up in a scream, helplessly dragged into Motormaster's more powerful rhythm.

And then Motormaster tossed him to the floor, defeated, finished.


	2. hurt/comfort

Some days, when Galvatron is even more off than usual, he evicts Cyclonus from his company, and Scourge and the Sweeps hover around him, helplessly, or flee from him desperately, depending on whether it seems worse to be near Cyclonus or worse not to be.

Sometimes they find him (and Lord Galvatron) Autobots to fight, new worlds to conquer, new energy sources to plunder and new civilizations to destroy. Sometimes they blast through space after him, a wing of destruction cleaving through the universe.

Sometimes Cyclonus pulls them close in a berth or a cavern, or in a private corner of space, and they cling to him and hold him with their wings.

They do all they can, but Cyclonus is never truly comforted until Galvatron is with him once more.


	3. Ultra Magnus

As City Commander, Ultra Magnus had some very special adaptations to allow him to perform his function. Sometimes, after all, a cityformer needed a hug, and it was his commander's duty to provide it.

Thus, the long, flexible tentacles that Magnus could extend from his body to wrap around buildings and towers, twine through streets and wiggle into windows and doors to give Metroplex all the comfort he could possibly need.

They also made Magnus remarkably popular with smaller mechs, and he had to admit, sometimes it was necessary to hug entire Autobot armies, too. It was all part of his job.


	4. Ordered to Beg

The thing Rodimus liked most about Galvatron was that he never had to ask. All he had to do was show up and look enticing and and not actually try to get away and, well---sometimes Galvatron would give him the best 'facing he'd ever had, and sometimes he wouldn't, but Roddy could always tell himself that it wasn't his idea.

It worked until Galvatron figured it out. The Warlord was crazy, not stupid. "If you want it," Galvatron said, leaning over and around where he had Roddy against the wall, but not quite touching him. "You have to beg."

"Never!" Roddy said, indignant, and pushed Galvatron away...but Galvatron just backed away, easily, leaving Rodimus abruptly cold and alone, with Galvatron laughing at him.

"Oh, I think you will," Galvatron said. "And if not...I can always leave."

"So can I!" But Roddy's voice was weak; he needed Galvatron today, needed Galvatron to take his control away and give him the pain and danger he craved.

"Then go, Autobot. Transform and roll out." Galvatron waved a cannon at him. "I won't even bother to shoot you in the back."

Rodimus was tempted to call Galvatron's bluff--he hoped it was a bluff--but he remembered, suddenly, Cyclonus at Galvatron's knees, giving Galvatron everything that Rodimus couldn't. Galvatron didn't need him, not the way Rodimus needed Galvatron.

He stood up as straight and tall as he could. "Come back here," he demanded.

"Better, Prime," Galvatron said, his voice purring in the indulgent way that made Rodimus melt during or after an interface. "Now ask nicely."

"Please," Rodimus said. "Please. Come over here."

"Mmmm," Galvatron said, and walked back up to him again. "On your knees, this time. Beg."

Rodimus sank to his knees with relief; Galvatron was going to give him what he needed. "Please, Galvatron. Take me."

Galvatron rewarded him with a kick to the inner thigh--not hard enough to knock him over, so it probably was a reward. "Not like that. Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you."

Rodimus groaned, but oddly the psychological torture was starting to make him heat up as well as the physical. "Please, Galvatron. Please..." He couldn't even think, didn't even know the words for what he wanted. "Just--make me do what you want!"

"No." Galvatron said, and this time he didn't kick him. "It's not that easy, Prime."

"Anything, Galvatron, anything, please, I beg you..." Dignity was easy to give up. Being required to make a decision was hard.

"Then beg me for something, Autobot fool. I'm losing patience."

"Please, just let me..." Rodimus stared down at Galvatron's feet. "Let me lick your feet? Please?"

Galvatron chuckled. "It's a start." He kicked Rodimus over--Rodimus let himself, gladly, fall down onto his back--and shoved one foot against Rodimus' mouth.

Rodimus sighed happily and started licking. Maybe, just maybe, if he did a good enough job, Galvatron would forget the whole thing and just use him the way he always did.


	5. Blue

Beachcomber had always loved blue. His name, originally, came from a kind of geological deposit, blue rock and yellow rock together--the yellow, on Cybertron, it was thought, might have signified ancient pools of liquid.

On Cybertron, blue was a frequency of light, a color for minerals and for mechs; but on Earth...Beachcomber stopped, short, and stared for an hour at the blue of the earth's atmosphere, the _sky_ , his local language databank told him.

Such a beautiful name, for such a beautiful blue.

Beside him, Perceptor babbled excitedly about the light frequencies and diffraction and the proximity of the _star_...

The _sun_ was a marvel of its own, but the sky was enough for Beachcomber right now. "So blue..."

"Wait'll you see the ocean!" One of the other Autobots said.

"Ocean?" His databanks indicated a large body of liquid--no, of _water_. So many marvels on this world. But then the blue of the sky shifted and Beachcomber put the thought of the ocean from his mind. So much to see right here!


	6. Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swindleslog prompted me with [this](http://pics.livejournal.com/swindleslog/pic/0000bxpq). (Picture of sad Drift wrapped in amorous tentacles.)

The second Morphobot infestation was greeted with groans of despair by Autobot, human, and Decepticon alike.

"I may have an inspiration!" Perceptor announced, and no one could correctly recall what he said next, partly because no one knew what the words were, and partly because Blaster was blasting horrible pop music at top volume to keep the Morphobots away. But the idea part, that they got.

"What?" Optimus asked, finally, and cut off the explanation by clarifying, "What do you need for your plan, Perceptor?"

"In small words!" Brawn yelled.

"I--it's simplicity itself, Prime! I will merely contact an sometime acquaintance of mine who has a unique affinity--"

"Go do it," Optimus said. "Whoever it is, as long as they can get rid of these creatures--" Optimus winced and covered his ears--"Without that infernal racket."

"Yes!" Perceptor said, or something to that effect, and rushed off.

They never really figured out who Perceptor's friend was, or even what he was. The entire time he (she? it?) was there, the creature known as 'Drift' appeared to be a large, writhing blob of morphobots.

"Thank you so much for your sacrifice, Drift!" Optimus Prime yelled.

Drift didn't say anything. At least not anything anyone could hear. But when Drift left, all the Morphobots left, too.


	7. Hide and Seek

"Found you!" Daniel yelled delightedly, tagging Roddy's spoiler where it stuck out over the top of the stack of boxes. "You're it!"

"Aw..." Roddy said, automatically lifting his hands to catch Daniel when he jumped off the stack of boxes. "What was it this time?"

Daniel giggled. "You gotta keep an eye on that big yellow spoiler of yours!" He pointed upward, bouncing happily in Roddy's hand. "Or some big bad 'Con is gonna shoot it off!"

Roddy gasped. "But I like my spoiler!"

"Then you better get better at hiding...c'mon, it's my turn!" Daniel hopped off of Roddy's hand and ran off. "Race ya back to the base!"

Roddy grinned and slowly unfolded himself. "I'm so gonna get you this time!" He rushed off after.


	8. Chapter 8

"'Astroforce'. What were you even slagging _thinking_." Blitzwing sat on the opposite side of the brig, glaring at the walls and pointedly away from his partner in crime.

"At least I came up with my own fragging ideas. A football coach!" Astrotrain snorted through his train whistle. "Face it, Blitzy, you're even stupider than I am. Stupider than _Screamer_."

"The throne of Autobots was awesome, though." Blitzwing rested his chin on his hands.

"Heh. Probably slagging uncomfortable." Astrotrain's optics darted a bit to the side, but he didn't turn around. "Astroforce woulda been the best if I'd had just a bit more time!"

"Face it, you can't build a squishy toaster." Blitzwing kicked the bars. "...woulda been hot, though. All those cute little trains."

"Course you think that. Your processor got switched with your 'facing circuits." Astrotrain slapped his thigh with an angry clang. "They were warriors, not sexbots."

"Sexbots might have worked better." Blitzwing turned around. "Hey 'Train, we're here, we're bored, wanna frag?"

" _You're_ the one who shoulda been a sexbot," Astrotrain growled, crossing his arms and refusing to turn around.

"That's a yes, right?" Blitzwing didn't even bother to finish saying this before jumping him.

"Hey!" Astrotrain swayed under the impact, trying to shake Blitzwing off then trying to pin him underneath when they both wound up on the ground. "You are such a slagging--mmmph!"

Blitzwing spun Astrotrain's wheels with both hands and gripped him tight with his legs, not letting his lips go either (although Astrotrain wasn't trying to get away, anymore).

"Fragging fragger," Astrotrain said, finally, pulling back and pinning Blitzwing under his wait.

"You fraggin' know it," Blitzwing said, pulling open Astrotrain's 'facing panel. "Now do me already."

Astrotrain huffed grabbed Blitzwing's wrist, pulling his hand away and pinning it down. "Take back what you said about Astroforce, first."

"C'mon, 'Train, it would be sooo hot. Fraggin' you in a pile of hot little trains..."

"...not _that_ ," Astrotrain grumbled, but let go of Blitzwing's wrist to squeeze his cannon affectionately. "You really would like that, wouldn't you, you shameless little sexbot."

"I'm not _little_ ," Blitzwing protested, kissing Astrotrain hard and plugging them together.

"Smaller than me," Astrotrain retorted. And then they both stopped talking for awhile.


End file.
